


Meeting and Greeting

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Tom Hiddleston Imagine One Shots [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crimson Peak, Gen, meet and greet, tw: fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of Crimson Peak awaiting for an autograph from Tom Hiddleston, OFC suffers a hypoglycemic spell, with only Tom and medics around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting and Greeting

Well, this is just great. The weather said 'cool skies with a chance of rain,' not 'cool skies with a chance of the apocalyptic heat of a volcano'. And what was I doing? Standing in this heat clad in a coat that I had nowhere to store. No bag, no rucksack. Nothing. The coat was to heavy to traipse over my arm anyway, so I ruled that out the second I got out in the heat. I guess I was stuck with wearing it...

  
So, I guess you're wondering where I am. Well, I'm in Canada. Which is funny, seeing as Canada is practically freezing cold every other day of the year. Why did this day have to be an exception? I guess you're also wondering what I'm doing in Canada. Well, first, I live here, and second, I'm here to meet my idol, the one and only Thomas William Hiddleston, famous for Loki Laufeyson of the Thor and Avengers movies.

  
It's not everyday you get the chance to meet your favourite celebrity, right? And if it is, gods are you lucky, but when my best friend rang me, telling me that the set of Crimson Peak (his latest film in the works), was open for visitors (a once in a lifetime opportunity), I jumped at the chance! So now, here I am, stood outside waiting for the gates to open, and boy was it crowded. I'm not normally one for crowds, anyway. I can't usually stand them, but for Tom, I'd be practically willing to do anything. Literally...anything.

  
All of a sudden, a hoot of cheers and whistling was heard from the entirety of the crowd, Tom came out off the set and made his way to the gates, whilst a burly security guard came out of his hut, with those keys to the destiny of many...many Fan girls. The lock was unlocked, and there were groups of ten sent in one at a time seeing as there were so many.

  
Why did I have to be at the back of the line? I'd be stuck there for hours...and in this heat? I'd be lucky not to have sunstroke at the end of it.  
Groups went in, groups came out, the process repeated itself for about an hour and a half, and finally...it was my turn. I was fourth in line of my group, my friend not too far behind, and slowly but surely, I was face to face with my idol. Though, my body didn't seem to like it.  
Everything seemed to be....fading...fading black and...and I was falling...falling side wards...why--

  
My body hit the ground with a clunk, my head taking most of the impact - I'd know about that in a few hours, I could already feel the lump growing. It was like a second head. And then everything went black again.

_TOM POV_

This girl she... She just fell. I never even caught her name. I don't even know what happened. She was smiling...and then it faded, her face went from cheery to a blank, emotionless slate. Her eyes shut and she began to topple over. Before I knew it, she was on the floor, I couldn't even stop her. Poor dear... I immediately slumped down next to her, trying to help her, but I wasn't exactly skilled in the medical department.

  
Luckily the security guard, Bill, saw everything, and onset medics rushed over, their medical equipment strapped to their backs in giant rucksacks. The crowd around me dispersed, and all that remained was me, the girl, the medics and someone else. Probably her friend. She refused to move.

  
"Well, there is good news," one of the medics piped up.

  
"What's that?" I answered, looking at them.

"Well, she's breathing. She's just gone into a state of hypoglycaemia. More than likely due to the heat. We need to get this coat unzipped and off, all restricting clothes removed and we need her in the recovery position. Tom, can you help us out?"

  
I didn't even know what she was talking about, but before long I was set to unzipping and removing her coat, and tearing at her tight jeans with medical scissors. They were sharp, so I didn't want to cut her. It felt...awkward. I'd never thought I'd do something as ripping a females clothes off without permission before. But now...it was more like a life saving order.

  
"-- okay, we need to bring her blood levels up high, we need some insulin! 50cc's of insulin, stat!" The medic ordered, and soon the liquid was being inserted into her body via a drip. Pulse monitors were attached to her body, on her main pressure points, I assumed - Her chest, legs and bottoms of her feet, and her pulse was measured.

  
"She's unresponsive...," the second medic muttered, and the first began chest compressions, before needing my help again. "Help me get her into the recovery position, Tom, we need Jess taking stats, and I can't lift her on my own. Just follow my lead, it's not that difficult."  
"Okay, sure thing, I can do that," I said with a for sure look of doubt on my face.

  
"It's gonna be okay," the medic smiled at me, and began to move her into the recovery position. Her right leg tucked under her left at an angle, her head slightly elevated by her arm under her head, and her other arm lying flat on the floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, obviously still worried sick. I'd never met the girl before, but she was top priority right now.

  
"She should be, the insulin is almost gone, and her pulse seems to be normalising. Bill, can you get some high in sugar food over here, anything sweet, the insulin won't be enough to keep her going. Especially in this heat." Bill was soon hurrying off to the table, and came back with a plate piled high of confectionary and a fizzy drink.

  
"How's this?" He asked, putting it on the floor beside the medic.

  
"It's perfect. The sugar in the drink should be enough to keep her going, but the food is also a good thing for her to have as well."

  
Her body soon began to stir, and she began to cough, hard.

_READER POV_

  
I began to regain consciousness, surrounded by paramedics and Tom with the biggest look of worry on his face. I attempted to sit up on my own, but was assisted and supported with one hand of Tom's while a paramedic came to the other side and helped support me further, and she put a straw in my mouth, which was in a bottle of Coca-Cola. "Drink this, you need to improve the levels of your sugar. You've had a hypoglycaemic fainting spell. You passed out due to lack of sugar, this will help stabilise your levels."

I began to suck the liquid through the straw, immediately feeling the effect it had in my body. I turned my head to the side and saw Tom still looking at me with worry, and then smiled gently.

"Do you do this with all celebrities you meet, or am I an exception?"

  
"I don't even know," I answered. "It was my fault...for wearing this stupid thing," I gestured to the coat before realising my legs were suddenly a lot more free than they were before, and looked down to see the jeans in tatters.

  
"I'm sorry about your clothes...doctors orders," he said. "They were too tight on you...they were constricting your blood."

  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I needed saving, you were simply following orders." I smiled.

  
"I never did get to give you an autograph," he laughed, retrieving the black sharpie out of his pocket and a larger than usual photo from the security guard. "Who do I make this out to, again?"

  
I gave him my name and I smiled, and he took the lid off of the sharpie and began to write it. Expecting him to just write my name and his signature, he wrote a sentence before handing it to me with a small hug and a cheek-to-cheek kind of kiss.

  
I stood up off the floor, gaining composure before walking out with my friend.

  
"So, what did he write on it? I saw him write something, tell me!"

  
Reading from the photo, i laughed slightly. "To _________, so, are you alright now, darling? From, Tom."

A few moments silence, and then... "Well at least you got to meet Tom Hiddleston!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from imagine-tom-hiddleston on tumblr. I originally posted it to the blog, but it never seemed to submit properly, so I'm submitting it here too.


End file.
